


emotionally awkward

by sekhmettt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekhmettt/pseuds/sekhmettt
Summary: Shireen tries to stop her father seeing the love bites littering her neck; Stannis tries not to notice the love bites littering his daughter’s neck.
Relationships: Shireen Baratheon & Stannis Baratheon, Shireen Baratheon/Devan Seaworth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	emotionally awkward

Stannis was used to his daughter wearing her hair down, wearing scarves, keeping her hoodie clinched tight around her face, anything to hide her scarring. He disapproved of it, always told her, perhaps too harshly, that if she doesn’t respect herself, how can anyone else respect her?

He had feared sending her off to college, when high school had been much the same. But Davos’ boy, Devan, had been going to the same school, and he trusted him. He was good, just like his father, and he and Shireen had always been close, growing up. At least she wouldn’t be surrounded by strangers when she went away.

Yet, it seemed like college had done her good. Her visits home were fleeting, mostly stuck to holidays, but every time she came home she was happy, cheerful even. And her hair stayed up and her face free of scarves or hoods. It was as if she was finally comfortable in her own skin. Though he’d never say as much, he was pleased by the change, happy that she was happy.

He had thought that the end of it. His daughter, growing up and growing into her own skin, until she had went off with Devan again. He had grumbled about it, pointed out that they would be returning to college together in the spring so why did she need to spend so much time with him now? But she had waved his complaints away, pointing out that she wanted to explore all the best parts of Storm’s End again, just as she and Devan had done as children, before heading back to school.

And he didn’t say much else. It was her life. And Devan was a good boy. At least, Stannis thought as much.

When she returned, she was nearly a shadow, trying to slip passed him and into her room without catching his eye, but more than anything, he couldn’t help but noticed she was wearing a scarf again. Not the same way she used to, wrapped around her head and covering her face, but still, wrapped round her neck, pulled up near her chin. It was strange and an unpleasant reminder.

“Shireen…” she froze, but now that he caught his attention, he didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t one for…emotional moments, and who was he to dictate what she wore? He struggled for a moment, while she looked at him with wide eyes, “It’s summer break, not winter. Do you really need a scarf?” he finally managed, and she reeled back a bit, still just staring at him.

“No…I suppose not.” She agreed, voice high-pitched. After another moment of them just staring at one another, she slowly unreeled the scarf from round her neck. Then, near so quick that he didn’t see her move, she was heading up the stairs to her room. “Good point, thanks Dad!”

And _oh_. Stannis should have just let her keep her scarf. It would have saved him having to wrestle with the knowledge that her neck was absolutely _littered_ with bruises. Not the _dangerous_ type, or else he would have been on his feet immediately, filled with Baratheon rage, but…well…a _different_ type of bruise. A _love bite_ sort of bruise.

Grimacing, Stannis turned back to his paper, burying his nose in the news and very pointedly _not_ thinking about Shireen or Devan or _anything_ they might have been doing while ‘exploring all the best parts of Storm’s End.’

Gods above. Did Davos know?

\---

Shireen couldn’t remember a time that Devan wasn’t by her side. Their fathers were best friends and even before kindergarten, they had been playing with each other. From there, they went to the same schools, took the same classes, and he was one of her nearest and dearest friends. One of her only friends, at that. It was only to be expected that they went to the same college, even if it was one far from Storm’s End, all the way in the Vale.

She can’t say what it is, but as soon as they arrive in the Vale, it’s like everything gets better. Without worrying about her father or her mother or _whatever_ Melisandre is to them, it’s like she can be free. And here, she isn’t Governor Stannis’ poor scarred daughter. She’s just Shireen, and sure, there’s looks and comments, but there’s also people who don’t care, like indifferent Mya or boisterous Myranda or sweet Sansa.

And steady, loyal Devan, of course.

And somehow, her best friend manages to become even _more_. She doesn’t know what prompted it, but one day they’re just studying and then they’re kissing and well, from there they’re dating. Which is fantastic. If she thought she liked Devan as a friend, she likes him even more as a boyfriend, _loves him_ even.

Back in Storm’s End for the summer, they both dance around each other’s parents. She feels like Marya takes one glance at them, beaming, and knows instantly. She feels like Davos is quick to figure it out as well, but she doesn’t know for sure. She knows her mom is indifferent and has barely even noticed that Shireen is left (probably barely even noticed that Shireen left, if she’s being honest.) But her dad…

Her dad…

Oof. She doesn’t know what to do about him. She doesn’t think he’d be mad or anything. He might even be happy, or well, whatever passes for happy with her dad. She just…it’s _awkward_. Neither one of them has any skill with talking about feelings. She struggles enough doing it with Devan, who likes talking about emotions and such. She can’t imagine she and Dad talking about her relationship and this man she loves and anything but awkwardness coming from it.

So she just…doesn’t. She doesn’t try and keep it a secret, but she doesn’t mention it either. And that’s all fine and dandy.

Until Devan got a little too handsy during their date and she’s horrified to find hickeys all over her neck. He’s stifled a cheeky grin as she smacked him on the arm with her bag, and she can’t stay angry at him, but _gods_ , if she thought it awkward to talk about her _relationship_ with her dad, she certainly doesn’t want to talk about _hickeys_ , or gods forbid, _sex_.

Thankfully, she still had one of her scarves in her bag, even after Myranda and Sansa raided her closet and forced her to stop wearing them, insisting that she looked fine without them. So, all was forgiven, because she can hide it long enough to get upstairs and put on makeup.

At least that’s the plan, before her dad actually _comments_ on her scarf, like he cares about fashion or comfort in the weather or _whatever_ and she has to stare at him and silently send mind waves begging him to look away. She doesn’t want to cause an even bigger scene by trying to keep it on (and it _is_ hot, as humid as rainy Storm’s End gets in the summer.) So, she quickly pulls it up and darts up the stairs, praying he is none the wiser.

When she comes down later for dinner, makeup firmly covering the frankly _ridiculous_ amount of hickeys Devan has given her, she thinks she’s succeeded in hiding it from him, until his eyes dart to her neck, back to her eyes, and then away, as both their faces flush red,

Gods. She’s going to murder Devan. It’s all his fault. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from asoiafrarepairs on tumblr: Shireen x Devan - (Modern AU) Shireen tries to stop her father seeing the love bites littering her neck; Stannis tries not to notice the love bites littering his daughter’s neck. I’m constantly surprised that hardly anyone has written this pairing, even in the background of another fic. I’d’ve thought the potential for tooth-rotting fluff would be something everyone would go for.
> 
> ([my tumblr](https://sekhmettt621.tumblr.com/) ;; [my ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/sekhmettt))


End file.
